


Day 9: Shackled

by tbazzsnow (Artescapri)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: A look into the Mage's training techniques, Angst, M/M, Magic, Simon POV, Whumptober 2019, day 9 prompt shackled, mentions of Baz, the Mage is an arse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artescapri/pseuds/tbazzsnow
Summary: Whumptober Day 9: ShackledA bit out of order as I did days 8,10-12 together in one fic that I'll post next.The Mage decides Simon needs a training day. A brief glimpse into the Mage's training techniques and Simon's attempts to harness his magic. Inadvertent thoughts about his roommate surprisingly assist him in his task.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541554
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Day 9: Shackled

**Day 9: Shackled**

**Simon**

I’ve got a free afternoon today. Baz is at football practice, so I’ve got the room to myself for a change. I’m lying on my bed, window open, relishing the peace and quiet when a little bird flies in with a summons from the Mage. 

He doesn’t do this that often—mainly when he’s got a mission for me. But I just got back from one a few days ago so I’d be surprised if he sends me out again so soon. I’ve already missed half a week of classes.

Penny says it’s irresponsible of the Mage and shows an unforgivable lack of respect for my education.

“But I’m getting an education in real magic when I go, Penny.”

“You can’t do the practicals without having a solid foundation in the theory, Simon!”

Penny has very definite views on magickal education. She regularly sends strongly worded missives to the faculty board regarding the educational practices at Watford. She was livid when the linguistics program was shut down fourth year and nearly went off when the music program ceased being part of the curriculum last year.

“Sung spells are so important, Simon! The technique is completely different than spoken spells—you have to perfect the elocution and the melody, not to mention the tempo.” We’d been in Magic Words class at the time and I’d been trying to levitate my notebook. It kept flinging itself off the edge of my desk instead.

Penny’s eyes had gone distant. “Sung spells are the only ones you can cast with other mages to increase their power. It’s criminal to eliminate the music program.”

“That’s one thing you and I can agree on, Bunce.” Baz had leant across the aisle, his book hovering a foot above his desk, not even wavering when he turned to nod at Penny. Wanker.

“If nothing else, I can count on you to support the value of a well-rounded education, Basil.” Penny had given him a meaningful look.

Baz’s face had lost its harsh angles momentarily, the sneer he typically sports when I’m in the vicinity fading away as his expression softened into something unfamiliar. Thoughtful and fleetingly vulnerable. 

It was unexpected and it made my chest tighten. “It was important to my mother.” He’d paused, looking down for an instant before continuing. “She was a master of sung spells. My father … My father says he’s never heard anyone who could match her.”

I’d been agitated the rest of the class period. And most of the afternoon. It’s unnerving when Baz acts out of character. It throws me off. 

Probably why he does it, the tosser. 

Always plotting.

I make my way to the Mage’s office, passing through the wards set at the entrance. They’re set to let me pass freely. He’s at his desk, a large book open in front of him. He closes it and tucks it into a drawer when he catches sight of me.

“You called for me, sir?”

The Mage stands then, coming around his desk, arms clasped behind his back. 

He’s taller than me. 

I grew three inches this summer but I’m still a bit shorter than he is. I still have to tilt my head up to meet his eyes.

He’s grown a goatee this year and I’m dead jealous, even if Baz keeps making snide Robin Hood references about it.

Not that Baz has anything to brag about. He’s no better than me—not a hint more than peach fuzz on my face and Baz’s skin is even smoother, pale and unblemished, not a whisker in evidence.

“Simon. I called you here for some extra practice.” He sits on the front edge of his desk, one hand against the desk and the other lightly gripping his sword hilt. “I feel I’ve been remiss with some of your training.” His eyebrows come together in a furrow over his forehead. “We’ve not spent adequate time practicing spells you might need to utilise if you are bound or captured. Now that the Goblins are intent on your demise we need to add those to your arsenal.”

“I don’t intend to get captured, sir.”

“Simon.” There’s an edge to his voice when he says my name this time. “We must prepare for every eventuality. It is not an unlikely scenario, and not just as far as Goblins. Who knows what dark creatures might try to ingratiate themselves with the Goblins by apprehending you.”

I hate doing spell practice with the Mage. His mouth always narrows to a thin line and I can see the disappointment in his eyes, hear the frustration in his voice when he barks at me to enunciate clearly and use my words.

So much for my free afternoon. “Yes, sir.” 

He walks behind his desk again and opens another drawer. “Come here, Simon. Hold out your hands.”

I put my hands out, fully expecting him to place something in them. 

The Mage steps forward and snaps a set of metal shackles around my wrists before I can react. He nods at me as I stare at him in surprise. “Let’s have you try to get out of those.” He holds a hand up as I start spluttering. “Unlocking or releasing spells only, Simon. You have to count on stealth and speed in a situation like this, not brute force. The risk of being discovered or injuring yourself is real.”

Fucking hell. I’m terrible at this sort of thing, thinking up spells on the fly. I’m not even good when I try to do the ones I’ve memorised. 

My mind is an utter blank. I can’t think of a single spell to open the shackles on my wrists.

“Come on, now, Simon. I haven’t got all night.”

“I can’t reach my wand.” 

“Exactly the circumstance you would find yourself in, if this happened in the field. You can cast without your wand. We’ve worked on that.” 

We have. I can do it, sometimes. Mostly when I don’t intend to. It’s unpredictable, like all my magic is.

“Uh … the only opening spell I know is ‘**_open sesame’_**, sir.”

He gives me a pained look. “Absolutely not in this circumstance.”

I wrack my brain as I give the shackles an experimental tug. The chain stretches to its full length—about an eight inch span—but I can’t budge it beyond that. The links are sturdy. 

“Simon.” It’s not just a hint of irritation this time.

Ok. Ok. I can do this.

I cast “**_lucky break_**” but there isn’t enough magic in it. I try again but nothing happens. 

I go through “**_free as a bird”_** and “**_get out of jail free”_** to no avail. The shackles glow for an instant with “**_go scot-free_**” but nothing happens. 

I can see the Mage is getting irritated with me. I tug at the shackles again. 

I try to think of spells to enlarge the cuffs but nothing comes to mind. I'd surely fuck up that kind of spell, even if I could think of one. 

The Mage has his arms crossed over his chest, brow furrowed, a frown on his face. He looks at his watch. 

“Simon, why don’t you keep at it for a while longer. I need to check in with my men. I’ll be back shortly.”

And with that he leaves. Just leaves, with me still trapped in the cuffs. 

I can feel my magic coursing under my skin as my agitation increases. I’m angry, I’ll not deny it. 

When Miss Possibelf sets us tasks like this she prods us, gives us gentle nudges, hints, feedback on what we could do better. The Mage does that with swordplay, but with the magic he just seems to expect me to figure it out on my own. It doesn’t come as easily as the fighting does though. It’s a struggle. And that just aggravates him. I can tell. 

I can’t believe he just left me. 

Probably thinks it builds character or some such rot. “_Let experience sharpen your blade, Simon.” _He says that one far too often.

I sink into the armchair set in front of his desk and run through spells in my head. I’m not like Penny—i don’t have reams of them stored up. 

Or like Baz, who’s never at a loss for words, the utter prat. 

I mutter a few more spells. Nothing happens. I’m desperate enough to consider Bible verses. I know it’s taboo, but it’s not like I’ve got a lot of options, now do I? 

I don’t want to still be struggling when the Mage gets back here.

I can think of a few verses that might work. Some of the care homes had a more religious bent than others. I just went along with it.

I cast a “**_loose the bonds of wickedness.”_** Nothing happens and I don’t get struck down for my audacity so I try another. “**_Break every yoke_**” makes the shackles glow again, for longer this time, but they don’t open. 

I’m sweating now. I can feel my magic thrumming under my skin, heat coursing down my arms. I close my eyes as the red haze starts and I take a few deep breaths, muttering “**_stay cool” _**and**_ “cool it now.”_**

It helps. The haze recedes when I open my eyes. I stare at my wrists, trying to think of something useful. 

I’d be right well fucked if this was a real situation. 

I’m right well fucked with it as a training exercise. 

I yank my hands apart, as if I could break the links. There’s nothing weak about any of them.

Fucking hell! I cast a “**_weakest link”_** and pull my hands apart as hard as I can. The middle link snaps clean through. 

The shackles are still firm on my wrists but I can at least move my hands independently now. 

If I were really held captive this would be enough. I could call the Sword of Mages and use it, cuff notwithstanding. 

But I have a feeling that won’t be good enough for the Mage. 

I stew on it a bit, shifting around in the seat. I can’t sit still so I get up and start pacing back and forth across the Mage’s office. 

Six steps to the bookshelf and six steps back. 

Back and forth. 

I just want to be free of these stupid shackles. I want to leave. I want to go back to my room. 

I look out the window. The sun is slanted lower. Baz will be heading back from football practice soon. 

I’d rather deal with him than be here for one more minute. 

I just want to be free.

I just want to break free.

Merlin, that’s it! 

I can hear the lyrics in my head. Baz may be a complete wanker but he’s a wanker with good taste in music. I’ve heard him play this song often enough on his contraband iPod. 

I cast “**_I want to break free.” _**

The shackles glow even brighter this time and stay that way, shimmering. I can feel a tingle in my wrists and heat radiating from the cuffs. It doesn’t burn. 

But they don’t snap open. 

What am I doing wrong?

It comes to me then. It’s a song. 

Maybe I have to sing this for it to work.

Fuck. I don’t sing. 

I mean, I sing when I’m in the shower but only if Baz isn’t around. He’d take the piss if he heard me, I’m sure of it. 

I have to try. I’m out of options and I’m sure the Mage will be back soon. I can’t face disappointing him again. 

I hum the tune a few times to prepare myself. 

**_“I want to break free.”_** It comes out wavery. What did Penny say? Melody, elocution, tempo. Ok. Ok. 

And intention. That’s true with every spell though.

I _intend_ for these fucking shackles to come off. 

I take a breath and sing the lyric again. 

And again, my voice getting stronger with each repetition. The shackles glow with a blue light and spring open, falling to the floor. 

I rub my wrists and shake my hands out. 

The Mage walks in just as I’m picking the cuffs up off the floor. 

His eyebrows go up as he takes in the sight of my cuff-free wrists. “Well done, Simon. Tell me, what spell did you use?”

“‘_Weakest link’_ to break the chain, sir, and_ ‘I want to break free’_ for the cuffs.”

His expression relaxes and relief floods through me.

“I wanted you to focus on releasing spells to remove or loosen the shackles but ‘_weakest link’_ is a good one in a pinch. It lets you use your sword, if nothing else.” He puts a hand on my shoulder. “The other one worked as a spoken spell?” 

“No, sir, I had to sing it to make it work.”

He looks pleased now and I can’t help but bask in it. “Did you?” His claps my shoulder and gives me a hint of a smile. “Well done indeed.”

I smile back. 

I’m so relieved.


End file.
